When You Know, You Just Know
by kurtcoblaine290
Summary: KLAINE! Kurt and Blaine are back at McKinely! Yes, yes it's one of those stories but hey! Once a ND, always a ND! Romance, fluffity fluff fluff. Yeah the usual! R&R! T...for language!
1. First Day 'I Love You' s

** Blaine**

I was walking down the hallway to Warblers practice (my last one) humming _Loser Like Me_ when I heard a gasp from the choir room. I guess Kurt told them. He and I are transferring back to McKinley because Kurt's family can't afford Dalton for very much longer and Kurt misses ND. I also have my reasons, other than Kurt, to transfer. I regret running from my bullies and want to face them again. I realize now that I probably couldn't transfer without Kurt. Like I said before, he moves me. He inspires me. He fascinates me in everything he does. He's _amazing_.

As I got closer, I heard Kurt say, "I know it's hard for you all to lose your lead, but it's what he wants to do. I tried to tell him not to but…he made up his mind…"

I walked in and grabbed Kurt's hand, surprising him, and said, "Don't blame Kurt. He honestly was going to go alone and I couldn't have that. I also regret running from my bullies and this is my way of…clearing my conscience." Kurt was looking at me like I was the world. I suppose I had the same look on my face because in the next minute, Wes coughed. If it hadn't been such a serious meeting, I'm sure Thad would've said, "Get a room!"

"Well, if that's what you two want then…we're happy for you and we'll miss you both" Wes said with a smile. It was genuine. He was one of my first friends here and I was sure I was going to miss him and David most of all. But they didn't get me like Kurt did, and he really _got_ me. Even when we were just friends – yup, we're boyfriends now since we, you know, _kissed_. Hotly – he was the one who understood me the best.

** Kurt**

The doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs of our new home and, after prepping myself, opened the door. _Blaine_. As beautiful as always in dark blue – fitting – skinny jeans, a white button up tucked in, a red v-neck sweater, and a black bowtie. I sighed and held my arms open, requesting a hug, "Hi." I whispered.

"Hi," he replied, granting my request. Once we pulled away, Blaine grabbed my hand and said, "Ready to go?"

Finn came around the corner and said, before I could reply to Blaine, "Hey, Blaine! I'm picking up Puck so, you two can ride together." He clapped Blaine on the shoulder as he walked out the door and crawled into his car, starting it.

"Anyway," we chuckled at Finn's energy. He was planning to ask Rachel out again today and was pretty excited about it. He missed her. "Yes, in a minute. I have to grab my bag and say good-bye. Come on in." I led Blaine in and walked into the kitchen, grabbed my things, and said goodbye to dad and Carole. As I was walking out of the kitchen, I heard dad say, "See ya, Blaine!"

"Bye!" Blaine shouted back. Suddenly, Blaine's phone vibrated, saying he's gotten a text. He quickly checks it, rolls his eyes, and puts it back in his pocket. I noticed that he didn't reply when he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Who was that?" I question as I climb into Blaine's passenger side.

He gets in, buckles, and sighs before he replied, "My sister. She stuck at Middleton, Dalton's middle sister school, and she wants to go to McKinley but dad won't let her."

"Why?"

Blaine hit his head against the seat rest and said, "She…did something…that upset our family image and when a child of his does that, dad stows them away to a boarding school." He looked at me intently before turning his eyes back on the road, "You know how I transferred to Dalton because I was being bullied?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes…I do. Of course I do."

"Well, some of that…bullying…came from…well came from my father." He looked so sad so I strung my fingers into his crazy black curls.

"I love you" I whispered truthfully.

He smirked and looked at me and said, "Love you, too, boo!"


	2. Such a Pest

**AN:/ Hey guys! Love you all for R&R-ing! Anyway, my apologies for such a short chapter but this will make up for it! And sorry for not updating well, I guess it wasn't **_**that**_** long but I would've been tortured(hehe)! I realize that you may not like OC's but that's okay. They don't steal Klaine time like others. And the scenes are kinda short in some cases because some are scenes that I could see in Glee and others (Like smut scenes) wouldn't be so, yeah.**

**I don't own Glee, enjoy!**

**Kurt**

When we arrived at school, everyone stared, and not in a good way, either. We walked hand in hand, me looking at everyone's stares and Blaine just ignoring them and focusing on where we were going. "Just ignore them, babe." Blaine whispered in my ear, squeezing my hand. His phone vibrated again and he pulled it out, repeating the same reaction he did the last time, but replying this time.

"What does your sister want so badly?" I questioned, opening my locker. He was leaning against the other lockers and sighed. He took a moment before replying.

"She's…been…wondering…about…coming to…McKinley." He said very, very slowly.

"I shut my locker and said, "So what? What's the big deal? You came, why can't she?" We started walking towards Blaine's locker.

"She did something…terrible…in my father's eyes and kind of anybody else's but not as bad, in other people's eyes, as being gay. She still humiliated my parents and disgraced the family name, in my father's eyes!" He quickly defended his sister. "Not mine or my mother's. Sometimes I wonder how they even fell in love. I see a divorce as soon as Erika graduates."

I must've looked at him funny because he quickly replied, "Erika is my sister." I just "aahh"-ed and nodded. We got to his locker and he pulled out his Physics book as well as a couple folders and a sheet of paper.

"What's that?" I asked stretching my head to look over his shoulder at the piece of paper.

"Oh? Oh-uh-nothing. Hey do you wanna come over Friday? I want my folks to meet you." He smiled lovingly at me.

"Of course! I'd love to! I'll have to ask my dad, though. Friday nights are Family Dinner nights and kinda special to him….Hey, is Erika gonna be there?" I questioned wanting to know about the infamous Erika.

"Uhhh, I don't know. We haven't really _spoken_ in a while, you know…which is very strange since we're extremely close." He quirked an eyebrow as we continued down the hallway to class together.

OoO

Later in Glee, Mr. Schue stood at the front of the classroom right beside Brad and the piano with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, kids! So, we have an unnecessary audition today!"

Tina rose her hand and Mr. Schue called on her. "Ummm, what?"

"We have an audition today, but its kinda not needed-"

Santana interrupted him, "Why? 'Cause we let anyone in? Even you have to admit, Mr. Schue, that's kinda stupid."

To Santana's surprise, nobody agreed. They just looked at her like she was stupid. She scoffed then sighed, folding her arms, looked away from everyone and bit her lip.

"Anyway…Blaine will be auditioning for us today, although, he doesn't really need to because we saw how great he was at Sectionals and Regionals." Blaine humbly put up one hand in a way of saying, "Oh, stop it! You're making me blush!"

"So, what will you be singing, Blaine?" Mr. Schue questioned.

"I-uh-wrote it myself. I wrote it when I was going through a really rough time about someone I recently…" He looked directly at me, "realized I had feelings for and I just couldn't get them out of my head, so, yeah. It's called "The Muse", by the way."

Rachel sat up straight in her seat for some reason when Blaine was talking. Then, Blaine started strumming his guitar looking straight at me while slowly walking towards me.

_You're a diamond that I'm afraid to touch_

_You're damn near flawless and I'm sure you'd cut…_

_On my eyes,_

_My hands,_

_My head, my heart._

_You'd tear this canvas skin apart!_

_Oh, what a waste of human art that'd be._

_You're a dungeon but you're made of glass…_

_Your prisoners have no idea…they're trapped_

_Because you look so beautiful inside_

_it makes us feel like we're alive_

_But, Lord knows we'll never survive your walls…_

He went right into the chorus.

_But didn't you know that all along_

_You didn't need to hear your song?_

_And if you don't know that then you might as well be dead…_

He winked and looked away at the others continuing on with the next verse.

_Medusa's child preserved her former looks_

_She kept her out of all the story books!_

_Just to get back at all of the men_

_Who have tried time and time again_

_To claim the right of her demise and end._

He strummed a few more chords and continued.

_A million years go by and you're still around._

_You're knocking us off of our feet,_

_You're knocking us do-own!_

_But we still can't leave you alone!_

_The way you move one would be prone…_

He looked at me and winked, then continued to serenade me.

_To want to be turned into stone by you!_

_But didn't you know that all along_

_You didn't need to hear your song?_

_And if you don't know that then you might as well be dead…_

He was so close now…

_You make me feel so alive_

_But it's consequence_

_I want to be dead._

_Was it how you arrived?_

_I can't tell or was it in the way you left…us…here?_

He did a little skitter skat thing and kept playing. I looked around and everyone was staring with their mouths agape. "_Yes,"_ I thought, "_He is my boyfriend…"_

_But didn't you know that all along_

_You didn't need to hear your song?_

_And if you don't know that then you might as well_

_You might as well, oh!_

_You didn't need to hear your song._

'_Cause you just knew it all along!_

_You didn't know that then you might as well be dead…_

He stopped playing.

The room was silent.

Then, we heard a single clap.

From Lauren Zises.

"Woo! Nice goin' Curly Cue! I say he's in! Yeah! Woo!"

And after that, everyone clapped.

"Well, guys! Looks like we got ourselves the Nationals trophy, 'cause we got one Mr. Blaine Anderson on our side now! Welcome, Blaine!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. Everyone laughed at his joke. Blaine then looked at me and I continued to clap while everyone else got up and congratulated Blaine on his good performance. I'm pretty sure I looked just like I did the day he sang "Teenage Dream" to me…

**AN:/ I know suckish ending, right? It looked a lot better in my head! *Facepalm* I wish you all could just-you know what? Never mind that last thought 'cause that would be creepy! Anyway, R&R! See ya later peepls!**

**P.S. Oh! FF has been down and my life is hectic so those are my reasons for not updating! Again sorry!**


	3. Yippee!

**AN:/ Hey guys! Got a new pic! Yeah! Cannot. Wait. For. GLEE! It's on BOTH my calendars (yes, I have two – Eclipse, and Glee (Tina month!) You know what? I should post what character month it is every time I update in a new month! Ya! I should! Tell me whacha think, 'kay?**

**I don't own Glee**

**Blaine**

"What? That's amazing! You got through to Dad?" I asked into my iPhone. I was talking to Erika and she just said she was transferring to McKinley.

"Yes, Blaine! How many times do I have to say it? I. Am. Transferring. To. McKinley!" Erika's voice boomed through the phone. I'm pretty sure Kurt heard her because he just looked at me weird.

"Okay, I am SO bringing Kurt over RIGHT NOW! We need to bring over the two most important girls of New Directions and have a sleepover tonight!" I looked at Kurt hopefully, listening to Erika's answer.

"Okay. Mom and Dad are out, right? I've been hiding out in my room with Lex. I think they're gonna take her on some kind of trip next week to New York for a family reunion of some sorts." She didn't sound very sure on the "_where" _or the "_what"_ of the trip, but she sounded like she knew they were leaving. Like always. _"She should be more sure of where her -"_ my thoughts were cut off by Erika saying her "Goodbye, I love you!" message and immediately cutting the line. I raised an eyebrow but put my phone away, anyway.

"This is great! I have class with 'Cedes so I'll talk to her then!" Kurt pecked my cheek and said, "See you!" before departing. I just looked at his fabulous ass while he was leaving.

_"Stalker much, Blaine?" _I thought. Well, I don't give a _shit_ because he's _my_ boyfriend!

As I walked into my Physics class I heard a very familiar voice lecturing the teacher on how to teach his class. Oh, Rachel. I just grabbed her by her arm, dragged her to her seat, and sat down next to her. "Wanna come over tonight? My sister and I are having a sleepover to congratulate both Anderson children invading the halls of McKinley." I whispered.

She just raised her eyebrows in a way of asking, "What?"

"My sister is transferring to McKinley and my dad doesn't like the fact that both the children that disgraced the family name are going to a public school where everybody can see them! It's a big accomplishment that my sister and I got through our dad."

"Yes, but what about the whole 'invading the halls of McKinley' thing?" Rachel asked silently, for class had begun.

"Well, you see, when my sister and I are around each other, it's a madhouse. We're animals when we're next to each other or even in the same room!" Just then the teacher decided to ask me a question. "Uhh, mass x (g + a)?"

Mr. Meyers paused for a moment and then said, "That's correct. Good job, M-Mr. Anderson."

Then I leaned in towards Rachel and murmured, "You'll see!"

Later in glee, Kurt and I sat next to each other while watching Rachel try and get every solo for Nationals. Fortunately though, Mr. Schue decided to give her a joint duet with three other people while the solo song, we haven't decided on yet. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. It was a text from Erika:

**Hey, I cant make it to din on Friday . I was really looking 4ward 2 meeting kurt…**

I rolled my eyes at her poor texting skills and quickly sent a reply:

**Oh man! He was also looking forward to meeting you…**

"Okay, guys!" I looked up at my choir teacher's voice, "To get us inspired and pumped up for Nationals, we'll have another boys vs. girls mash-up competition!" Cheers were held all around except for me and Lauren. I looked at Kurt in confusion. Quinn noticed my conflict and whispered to me, "Every year before a big competition, we hold a mash-up contest. Boys vs. girls-it's pretty self-explanatory. Whoever wins gets to pick a number for the competition."

I just nodded in understanding and Mr. Schue continued his speech, "Okay, dispel in your groups and…come up with an awesome mash-up!" We all obeyed and while the other guys were deciding on songs, Kurt and I were whispering sweet nothings and giving each other small ticklish pecks on our faces and necks. I kissed Kurt's sweet spot, the one right below his ear, and he giggled a little too loud and suddenly all the guys' eyes were on us.

"Uhhh…dude, he's my baby brother! Just…ew!" Finn exclaimed. Kurt shot him a look and said, "Finn, shut up. It's not like I haven't seen you and Quinn or Rachel do this before. Just shut up." Then, he kissed my jaw while I just sat there smiling like an idiot thinking, _"Yeah, he's_ my_ boyfriend."_

After glee let out, Kurt and I went to Kurt's house. Luckily we were alone. Yeah, I have to admit I was a little excited about that. Just a little.

Once Kurt closed the front door, I stole his hand and almost dragged him up to his room, not even allowing him to put down his bags or take off his shoes. We didn't even take off our coats! As soon as we reached his room, I slammed the door shut and tackled Kurt to his bed. I tickled him in his ribs, but soon that tickling became kissing. At first, I kissed him sweetly on the lips but soon that was _way_ too little tongue. I licked his bottom lip and he granted entrance and wove his hands through my loose curls. I've been wearing it like that ever since I transferred because I found out soon after we started dating that he liked it that way…_a lot_. He _loved_ it that way. So, naturally, I wore it that way. Because I'll do anything – _anything_ – to see him smile.

Kurt's hand snapped me out of my thoughts and soon filled them with him. One of his hands found its way to the hem of my jeans and pulled out my shirt. I retracted my mouth from his and gasped as he slid his warm hands over my now extremely hot abs, then over my hard nipples (*). Instead of reattaching his mouth to mine, I moved it to his porcelain neck. I licked up and down it, and peck it sweetly.

My actions stopped abruptly by Kurt's hands bringing my face back to his. His sweet kiss was not what I was expecting – but, trust me, I'm not complaining – they were soft and sweet. Not rushed and hot, slow and sensual. Soon, he pulled away and looked into my eyes and said so soft that I could hardly hear him, "I love you."

My eyes widened and whispered back, just as soft, "I love you, too." Then, we kissed again. "You…are…sexy, Kurt. Just don't-" *Kiss* "Try."

Then, he giggled. And giggled and giggled. Of course, I couldn't help but giggle back. I don't know what was so funny but we found it hilarious.

After giggling for a minute, Kurt said in a breathy voice, "Don't we have to go to your house for the sleepover? You can give me a tour so I'll at least know where your bathrooms are when I eat over next Friday." Talking seemed to calm us down a bit so I replied, "Yeah" I sighed before saying in a low voice, "We should."

I got up then said, "Erika's probably wondering where we are." Then, while pulling Kurt up and, with a swift movement, into a hug, I continued, "Why don't you call Mercedes and I'll contact Rachel and tell them where I live."

"But, I still don't know where you live…" Kurt said with a tint of sadness in his eyes as we pulled apart.

"Well," I suggested, "You could tell 'Cedes to ride with Rach and I tell her where I live, 'kay?"

He smiled. "Okay!" Then kissed my cheek and bounced off to find his phone in his bag. _"God, I love him…"_ I thought and smiled at it. Then, I grabbed my phone to call Rach. This will be a _fun_ night. _"Yippee!"_

**Hey, so yeah! **

***That was soooooo embarrassing to write!**

**Tell me, WHO'S EXCITED FOR BTW! I'LL TELL YA WHO: MEEEEEEEE! YIPPEE!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

'**Till chaps. 4, bye!**


	4. Summer's Gonna Be Awesome

**AN:/Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait! Life was soooooo hectic and blah blah blah. I'm sure you don't wanna hear about MY life since this story is actually about other peoples' lives! When I'm done with this story (if I ever get done) I'm going to write a story about the summer in between their junior and senior years! Yeah! And I was wondering if you guys wanted Erika to have a page on facebook so you can get an idea of what she looks like BEFORE she actually gets some screen time (or page time since this is a fanfiction on the internet and not actual TV!)**

**So, I'm gonna let you go after I say this one last thing: IT'S SUE MONTH! THE MONTH OF SUE! YAAAAAY!**

**I own nothing except this crappy computer and tons of Sims games.**

**Blaine**

The sleepover was great. Everyone loved Erika and we had so much fun! I loved seeing Kurt so happy around his girls that I spaced out a little after Erika went up to bed.

"…Blaine. Blaine! BLAINE!" A familiar voice called to me.

"What? What? Who died?" I screamed coming back to reality. Kurt was sitting next to me with his hand in my face from probably waving it in front of me to get my attention.

Everyone laughed then Mercedes said, "No one died, Blaine. We were just talking about the 'Dalton Days' when you spaced out!"

The girls and Kurt giggled and I just sat there and said, "Oh…"

Now, a couple days later, I'm recovering from some pretty heavy news that I was not expecting.

"Hey, Blaine…" Erika's voice sounded exhausted in my phone.

"Hey, sis. What's up? I can't wait 'till you come to McKinley! When exactly are you transferring?" Kurt was nipping at my neck and I was trying not to moan into the phone. I did NOT need to explain that.

"Uh, the fall I think…"

"WHAT!" I sat up bolt-straight. "What do you mean you're transferring in the fall? How can I wait that long to show off my wonderfully amazing sister? I thought you were transferring _this_ year!"

"Blaine, calm down." She said slowly. "Do you think it's wise to transfer into a new school _two weeks_ before the end of the school year? And I need some time to adjust going to a public school again! Is Kurt giving you blue balls? Is that why you're acting like a priss, 'cause you've got nothin' in the sack?"

I just sat there like an idiot gaping at the words she just said. You think I'd be used to these comment after living with her for thirteen years, but it's been so long and my immune system has gotten a bit loose.

"Goodbye, Erika"

"Bye! Love you to smithereens!"

I hang up.

"I have the _weirdest _sister in the world." I thought out loud, "I can't believe she would say something-no, no I do…"

Kurt sighed and sat up next to me and put his elbow on my shoulder. "What'd she say this time?"

I responded blankly, "She asked me if you were giving me 'blue balls' and asked if that was the reason why I was being a 'priss'. Because I have 'nothing in the sack'…I feel violated…"

He laughed. He freaking _laughed out loud_ at my misery! I looked at him with an incredulous face on.

"You-I-I _have_ to meet your sister! She's _hilarious_!" Then he continued laughing.

"You're so mean to me!" I was faux mad. I stood up and crossed the room, heading for the door before a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"No! Wait, I'll…I'll stop! Seriously!" He added when I gave him a 'really?' look. He looked so sad like I was really hurting him by being angry at him. I couldn't help it. I just smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you."

The rest of the school year went by and all that chiz. Graduation was cool and all. When we threw up our caps I tossed mine and dragged an unsuspecting Kurt into a kiss. We heard tons of 'awww's' coming from girls and a couple of 'eww's' from Puck and Finn.

A couple of days after graduation I snuck up into Kurt's room at midnight. We shared a couple of sweet pecks and we talked but nothing much more. We didn't want to push our lick in case we got too loud. I learned earlier on in our relationship that Kurt moaned – _loudly_, mind you – when I kissed his sweet spots. He had a _lot_ of sweet spots.

The next day Kurt came over to swim. It seems like whenever he comes over, Erika's not there. We swam and played around but we kept it PG because my parents were still home and my dad was watching with skeptical eyes.

All in all, I could tell, this summer was gonna be _awesome_!

**AN:/ I'm sorry it's short but I couldn't think of ANYTHING! I have ideas and I thought that if I skipped over the summer and went straight into the next school year in one chapter, it would seem too rushed. So, R&R and please tell me about that Erika having a facebook thing cuz I reeeeeaaaaalllly wanna create a page for her! See ye l8r!**


	5. Swift Movement Pt 1

**AN:/ So, I ended up making both Erika and her friend Skylar Davis pages so…yay! And sorry for not updating and everything it's just that my computer got like a BILLION viruses (it happens a lot so expect it) and all the end of year stuff at my school makes everything hectic not to mention softball and my summer babysitting job both take up soooooooooo much time and THEN I'll have guitar lessons and I won't get home until like nine! I guess I'll let you read now!**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

**Erika**

_Being an Anderson is strange_, I thought as I walked down the crowded halls of McKinley High on the first day back at school. My short black and white floral combat boots smack against the slippery marble floors._ A gay son, a teen mom, and divorced parents…nice. Strange doesn't even come close._

Suddenly I appear at the choir room door. Today, I audition. I'm obviously nervous even though Kurt insists I'm going to make it in because 1) he says my voice is _exquisite_ and 2) everyone gets in.

Anxiety fills me anyway as I push open the door.

**Blaine**

The choir room door boomed open and bangs against the wall as Erika walks in in her usual dramatic way. She looks confident but I know she's nervous.

_So Erika…_

She walks in like she owns the place in her dark jeans and yellow zip up sweatshirt. Underneath is her t-shirt that has two digital men with a digital heart in between them. My favorite.

Mr. Schue stood up with a confused look on his face then Erika beckoned Rachel and Mercedes with her pointer finger and said, "Rach, 'Cedes." Then she told – no, commanded – the band, "Crazy Beautiful Life – hit it!"

Then the music began. She and the girls did a little dance routine whilst singing and when they sang ,"_Dodging douche bag guys_" they did a little swing move. When the second verse came, Erika left the group and took off her jacket then beckoned Mike with her finger again and let him dance while she went on the rafters. On her way down she sang, "_Got here by running my mouth_" I commented , "Yeah, she does…" and she gave me death glare number 47.

When she finished everyone immediately started clapping, now all on the floor since coming down to dance.

"Well, it looks like…" Mr. Schue started but looked at Erika and realized he didn't know her name.

She answered him, "Erika. Erika Anderson" She smiled the ever famous and charming hereditary Anderson smile.

In the next few months not much happened. Then something big happened.

I forgot our six month anniversary.

It was all because Erika decided it was time to shed some light on her big secret that everyone wanted to know about. They all asked the usual questions like "Why are you so tired all the time?" and "Why won't you ever let us into your room when we come over? It can't be that dirty. I've seen Blaine's room and it can't possibly get any worse than that." that was Rachel, and "Dude, why so crabby? I'm just joking about '16 and Pregnant'…it's not that stupid of a show….Just because you like it doesn't mean we do." (Finn).

It was true that '16 and Pregnant' was Erika's favorite show but that's not why she snapped. It's because she can relate to the girls.

Anyway, Mr. Schue assigned us to do a Taylor Swift song because I decided to serenade Kurt by singing "Sparks Fly" in class and Mr. Schue realized we hadn't done a Taylor Swift devotion week yet. That girl seriously has a song for EVERYTHING!

So, Erika was helping everyone with their songs and she made them do songs to help with any drama going on in their lives at the moment. Quinn wanted Sam back and she didn't know how to do so. So, Erika advised her to sing "Speak Now" to him with her and that didn't really work out. Then Quinn went all crazy on Erika and they got in a fight and it _somehow_ led to Quinn accusing Erika of not understanding what stress she goes through every day because of a little mistake she made her sophomore year – she got pregnant. That led to Erika confiding in Quinn and making her the first New Directions member to know Erika's big secret.

Then Rachel and Finn had a big fight and Rachel wanted to sing an apology song to him so Erika suggested "If This Was a Movie" to win him back – and it worked. My sister is so smart.

Then there's my problem. Kurt and I had a fight because I forgot out six month anniversary date and instead spent the evening catching up with – wait for it – _Jeremiah_. That hit a nerve.

"I can't believe you would hang out with _Jeremiah_ on our _anniversary_! Six months, Blaine! _Six months_! Do you know how important six months is to me? A lot, Blaine!" Kurt spat. We were in my room after school one day and I felt like _hell_ because Kurt was mad at me. He was hurt and it was my entire fault.

"It means just as much to me, Kurt. I simply forgot." I countered calmly.

Kurt's face turned red. _Crap_. Wrong thing to say.

"Simp-SIMPLY FORGOT! BLAINE-AAAAHH!" He stormed out and I hit myself on the head.

Later, Erika came to me with a solution in the middle of our high school hallway at my locker.

"Haunted." She stated.

I turned my head towards her and said, "Excuse me?"

"Haunted. I thought that you could sing it to Kurt as an apology. I heard you two fighting last night and I thought it would help since you can't really think right now…" She explained.

"That's actually a good idea. Thanks, Air!" I slammed my locker shut and walked away.

After school, Erika and I stayed after hours and I found myself sitting alone at the piano. Erika was using the restroom and I decided to practice.

_You and I walk a fragile line,_

_I have known it all this time._

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break._

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now._

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake._

_Oh, I'm holding my breath!_

_Won't lose you again!_

_Something's made your eyes go cold!_

Erika came in with the background vocals.

_Come on, come on! Don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out!_

_Something's gone terribly wrong!_

_You're all I wanted!_

_Come on, come on! Don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out!_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone!_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted!_

_Stood there and watched you walk away (walk away)_

_From everything we had!_

_But I still mean every word I say…to you._

_He will try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he were you instead!_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath!_

_Won't see you again!_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing!_

_Come on, come on! Don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out!_

_Something's gone terribly wrong!_

_You're all I wanted!_

_Come on, come on! Don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out!_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone!_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted!_

*Scene changes to Glee rehearsal (like it would in the show)*

_I know, I know!_

_I just know! (I know, I know, I know)_

_You're not gone; you can't be gone, no!_

_Come on, come on! Don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out!_

_Something's gone terribly wrong!_

_Won't finish what you've started!_

_Come on, come on! Don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out!_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone!_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted!_

_You and I walk a fragile line,_

_I have known it all this time._

_I never ever thought I'd see it break,_

_I never thought I'd see it!_

The whole room was silent. Then Kurt stood up and dragged me by the collar of my shirt and took me into the hallway. As we were leaving, I heard Mr. Schue saying, "Okay, now Brit will sing "Mean"! The stage is yours!" and then the opening chords to said song started playing.

Kurt pushed me up against a locker and said, "I'm so sorry for being an ass. My diva took over and I realize now that you're very forgetful."

"It's true," I managed to get out before Kurt attacked my lips with his. Thus, a very heavy make out session happened for the rest of glee rehearsal and Brit's song. It was a very nice, happy ending to our very stressful week.

**AN:/ So, what do you think Erika's (Air, as Blaine sometimes calls her if you didn't get that) big secret is? R&R please!**

**P.S. Sorry again for the long wait! Sorry Ryan! I know you wanted this up, blame it on life and Bre! (Haha, Bre, if you're reading this *Sticks tongue out childishly*)**

'**Till chapter whatever (I've lost count and it hasn't even been that many)!**


	6. Swift Movement Pt 2

**Kurt**

"Erika?" I asked the girl standing on the stage. She had just finished singing _Enchanted._ It was really beautiful.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, obviously startled. "Um, yeah?"

"I was…wondering…if you could help me pick a song to sing to Blaine in Glee club. Since, he sang that really beautiful song…to me." I blushed. It really was beautiful….

"Yes, I have the _perfect_ song!" Erika's face lit up. "_Superman!_"

Then she told the band to play said song and the music started…so cheesy. But that's just Erika. She walked up to the front of the stage started to sing.

_Tall dark and Superman_

_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_

_To save the world or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me._

_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition._

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him._

_I hang on every word you say._

_And you smile and say "How are you?"_

_And I'll say "Just fine."_

_I always forget to tell you I love_ you.

_I'll love you forever!_

_I watch Superman fly away!_

_You've got a busy day today._

_Go save the world_

_I'll be around._

_I watch Superman fly away_

_Come back I'll be with you someday!_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down._

She stepped aside indicating that I go up. I walk to the front of the stage and sing my heart out, meaning every word I say:

_Tall, dark, and beautiful, he's complicated, he's irrational._

_But I hope someday he'll take me away, yeah._

Erika steps up with a dazed look on her face and belts out the upcoming lyrics.

_Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying_

_He's not all bad like his reputation._

Smirking, I step up.

_And I can't hear one single word they say!_

_And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be okay._

_I always forget to tell you I love you,_

We sang the next together:

_I've loved you from the very first day!_

_I watch Superman fly away!_

_You've got a busy day today._

_Go save the world_

_I'll be around._

_I watch Superman fly away_

_Come back I'll be with you someday!_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down._

Erika cut in:

_And I watch you fly around the world_

_And I hope you don't save some other girl_

_Don't forget, don't forget about me._

_I'm far away but I'll never let you go_

_I'm love struck and looking out the window_

_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_

_Right here wishing the flowers were from you_

I sang:

_Wishing the card was from you_

Together:

_Wishing the call was from you_

'_Cause I've loved you from the very first day!_

_I watch Superman fly away!_

_You've got a busy day today._

_Go save the world, I'll be around._

_Forever and ever!_

_I watch Superman fly away!_

_I swear I'll be with you someday_

_When you come back down,_

_Come back down._

And we just stood there, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I like that one! Thanks, Erika!" I thanked her. She really knew her Taylor Swift songs. Blaine did say she was an expert.

"Yeah…" She said quietly. "I need your help with something…"

Later in glee, Santana and Erika were fighting. We heard it once we rounded the corner in the hallway. Oh, Grilled Cheesus…_Erika and Santana_? This is going to one hell of a bitch fight! Music started when we crossed the threshold and Erika said, "Now go stand in the corner and think about what you've done."

"Ha, time for a little revenge, "Santana stated looking pissed.

Then all hell broke loose.

_(__Erika__, __**Santana**__, __**Both**__)_

_The story starts when it was summer and_

_I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him._

_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage._

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it._

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with._

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum,_

_**She underestimated just who she was stealing from!**_

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa!**_

_And she's better known for the things that she's done on the mattress, whoa!_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other's people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you any friends._

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha!**_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list,_

_**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it.**_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling,_

_**She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things!**_

Erika gave her a strange look that just said, "Really?"

_**But, Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go!_

_**Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me**_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity!_

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa!**_

_And she's better known for the things that she's done on the mattress, whoa!_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other's people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you any friends._

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha!**_

_**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**_

_You might have him but haven't you heard?_

_**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**_

_You might have him but I always get the last word!_

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa!**_

_And she's better known for the things that she's done on the mattress, whoa!_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other's people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you any friends._

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha!**_

_And do you still feel like you know what your doing?_

'_Cause I don't think you do, oh!_

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**_

_**I don't think you do, I don't think you do!**_

_Let's hear the applause!_

_**Come on, show me how much better you are!**_

_You deserve some applause!_

'_**Cause you're so much better!**_

_She took him faster than you can say__** sabotage.**_

**Blaine**

"I love you."

"I love you, too…but you already knew that."

"Oh, Kurt…"

Kurt and I were lying in my bed (fully clothed and on top of the covers but the door was closed) and whispering sweet nothings to each other. School ended in twenty minutes and we needed to pick up some…one from home for Erika. But, we had a little while to wait and I decided to take Kurt up to my headquarters…to devour him with tickles and kisses. Once, it was over with and we needed to head back. So, I got up and held out my hand.

"Come on, we need to go." So, he grabbed my hand and we made our way out.

Later, when we got back to school, Erika looked sad…torn. I wonder if she was regretting her decision. She was sitting on a stool in the middle of the classroom and we were standing outside waiting for our cue.

Then Rachel said, "Where are Kurt and Blaine?"

"Probably off doing it somewhere," said Puck, "I swear, every time they see each other, they're undressing the other!"

We looked at each other and rolled our eyes. _He doesn't know half of it._

Then Erika cleared her throat and spoke softly, as if she would burst into tears at any moment, "They will be here soon…I just have something I need to tell you." She took a deep breath and started her long and tiring story:

"I was twelve when my parents shipped Blaine off to Dalton…I was devastated. I was convinced that they purposely took away my brother, the only source of happiness at the time, just to…" She choked on a sob. I wanted to go and comfort her but I had to stay put. I was relieved when Mr. Schue tried to but she pushed him away claiming that she needed to do this, and she did. She really, _really_ did.

"Just," She continued, "just to punish me. I-I thought I did something wrong and I wracked for any possible rational reason as to why they took my brother away but I couldn't think of anything…I was so naïve. Thinking that _I_ was the reason they took my brother out of my grasps. He-he never came home for the holidays…little did I know that he was spending them with his friends and stayed willingly…because he wanted to." She shook her head and sighed.

"When summer came, it was great! Blaine was home and everything was just all fine and dandy! But when he was home that summer…he never really was home. He hung out with _Wes_, and _David_, and all the other Warblers," she said the names with such disgust that I actually believed that she still hated them, but I soon realized she was just remembering the dark days. Her eyes were glazed over from recalling the old memories she had stored away in a drawer so well.

"So, when school came back around, I started rebelling. I started wearing…well, they hardly count as 'trampy' clothing. I didn't really understand a lot of it and then I heard Andrea Cohen talking about sex and all that and when I got home…I looked the stuff up. Then I started dating Jonathon. One of my biggest regrets." She shook her head again and then continued, "We started having sex: protected! Until…later. One night…" She shuddered a breath and a tear escaped her eye.

"He was drunk…or at least a little intoxicated. Then, when he said he didn't have any protection I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't! He wouldn't stop!" She screamed and started shaking. So, fortunately, Quinn came up and rubbed her back and whispered something in her ear and Erika nodded and continued, still with Quinn's hand on her back. "So, a couple of weeks later…I found out I was pregnant." Gasps from all around sounded, "I know…I was thirteen (More gasps). I didn't know what to do! I-I…I told him…and he left me. The only time I saw him after that was in the labor room. I just saw his face before Blaine punched him and told him to get out. He gave him a bloody nose," she ticked off her fingers as she talked, "a black eye, three fractured ribs, a cracked wrist, and a broken leg. He was my hero…" she smiled.

"Now, after you heard my story, I guess you want to know some things! Any questions before I continue?" Rachel raised her hand. "Yes, Rach?"

"You went to Carmel High?" she asked timidly. I knew Carmel was a sketchy subject for her.

"Yes…Blaine and I did before we both transferred…Jonathon…his twin…you guys, especially Rachel, know him…Jon's last name is St. James." Everyone gasped again like a soap opera. A really bad one. No one else said anything so Erika continued, "Now, I have someone to show you to. You know how I said I got preggo? Well, I kept her. Her name is Alexandria Blainely Anderson and she was born on July 4, 2009. She was a small baby, 5 lbs, and 3oz. I love her. I mean, she is my daughter and all…" Quinn rubbed her back again and Kurt and I wheeled my two year old niece into the classroom. She was sleeping and every girl in the room coo-ed at her and it was honestly adorable.

They all seemed to like her and it was beautiful. After everyone calmed down, Erika sang _Dear John_ and when it was supposed to say "Don't you think nineteen's too young…" she said "thirteen" instead…it was clever.

On Friday, we said glee club was to be held in the auditorium so we all went down there. We all got there earlier than Erika because we had a surprise for her. We sang _Long Live_ and it was awesome. When we were done, Erika was in tears. She couldn't even form coherent sentences she was so moved! In the middle of the performance, we brought out Lexie and that really did it for her. We all love her and that's what we were trying to get across.

` Then on Monday, she and Kurt sang _Enchanted_ together. I knew he was singing to me and Erika was singing to the club but I knew who else she was singing to. Jake. Our friends Jacob Birch whose been joined at the hip with Erika since they were two and actually understood what friendship meant. Now, she has a crush on her and I know he feels the same. He's good for her and they fit each other perfectly. Just like me and Kurt.

**AN:/ Hey, guys! I wrote this all in one day and I'm sooo tired. I might make an outtake later on about the last two performances in detail. Those are tiring to write and it's 10:26 p.m. and I'm exhausted.**

**So, I'm gonna wrap this up and give thanks to everyone who has alerted and reviewed and my best friend, Ryan! I love you forever, buddy! Please R&R, I really enjoy your feedback! 'Till the next chapter!**


End file.
